flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatum
Fatum (otherwise known as Master Fatum, The Successor of The One, or The Troll of 1000 Centuries) is a Lord Demon, an extremely significant and dangerous being in the series, and the guild master of Amor Fati. Personality Fatum is one of the eldest demons in history and has been around for a long time. He's seen a lot and known a lot of people over the years, and one thing that he can say without a doubt is that life shouldn't be unfunny. As such, he makes a lot of jokes and has a habit of not taking anything serious, other than the things he enjoys doing. He had a dream back when he was first born, and he made that dream come true (that dream being the guild he created). He believes that everyone who has a dream can make it happen... psyche! He made the guild simply to be even more of a nuisance to people. Fatum is secretly (not so secretly) a cruel, evil, and terrible person but he loves to laugh, as aforementioned. He will go so far as to learn about who you are, study your actions and reactions to certain things, and meet you in person. He will then make your life a living hell by doing all those things that you hate (or are scared of) all the time until he decides to kill you or leave you alone. Fatum knows of almost every race in massive detail, and even knows about why the humans rewrote history in their own image. Fatum laughs about how gullible almost every race is and has predicted almost every outcome of every major war or battle that has gone on in Flurutus. Fatum, despite living somewhere in Egradus, has been to every continent on Flurutus and has done something there that has either helped certain parts of it, destroyed certain parts of it, or kept negativity steady there. Fatum believes fate will keep all these continents in this state for as long as this world exists. Fatum believes he has relative control over fate and while he doesn't believe he can control everyone, willing, he does believe fate has a certain tendency to go in his favor. He has almost been killed several times when he wasn't as strong as he was, and he has survived every single encounter in that regard. Fatum also has a certain negativity towards everyone but to give people a false sense of hope, he will be very kind to you, and then quite literally stab you in the back later. Despite him believing fate has always had in the cards for him, he believes his time is coming. This is not because he can sense it or anything, it's because he was given a prophecy around the time he was born that said "someone close to you will someday kill you". He thought it was a little vague, considering it hasn't come true yet and it didn't specify when the person will do it or why the person will do it or who that person will be or what the person will do. Deep down, he attempts to stop this from coming true everyday, and wants anything but that to happen. Yeah, Fatum is a bad person full of inconsistencies but it's alright because... he's Fatum. Fatum also has a certain dislike for Travelers, but he has never openly shared why he doesn't like them. Despite knowing Angels would be the exact opposite of Demons in terms of positivity and negativity, Fatum believes Travelers are the most opposite of Demons in terms of strength; therefore representing the light and darkness of strength and power and what that can do to tip the scale in the world's favor. Known Attacks/Abilities * Black Hole: After seeing Nulla use Spacial Akehura just once, he took what she had used and copied it in his own way. He can create a small to medium sized black hole that continuously pulls in towards it. He can close the black hole at anytime without him being moved by the suction of the technique. If he closes it, his enemy will go flying forward without little way to stop themselves. If he doesn't close it, his enemy will be sucked into the black hole and instantly destroyed by it when inside it. A way to stop this technique is by combating it with a technique similar to it so the two will be cancelled out or reverse the pull of Fatum's own black hole so it pulls him in, instead of you. Both ways are extremely advanced methods and should be handled with caution. * Horizontal Slash... but wait, there's more!: Starting off with a normal horizontal slash, he seems to stop there. However, that is not all there is to the technique. A large shockwave-like explosion comprised of void akehura explodes from the tip shortly after the slash is over, surprising most people as they're being sliced to ribbons. * Negative Wave: Fatum raises an arm, and clenches one of his fists, creating a small, purplish black ball of void akehura around his fist. Reciting the words "Negative Wave", the ball of void akehura quickly expands, tearing apart everything around him. This technique is special because if Fatum considers the people around him his enemy, they will most certainly be torn apart by the technique. But if he doesn't wish to see anyone around him as his enemy, the attack won't do anything but destroy the scenery around them. The definition of "enemy" is up to Fatum, and he makes it especially broad, simply because the attack looks extremely dangerous and foreboding and sometimes, he likes messing with people. * Rescindo, Incito: This attack actually does no damage to the person it's used on, at least visually. Fatum is able to sap the positive energy within someone and then transplant some of his own negative energy into that person. The more he does this to said person, the more evil they will become and the easier it will be for him to control the negativity within their own body. The more negative energy of Fatum's they are implanted with, the less easy it will be for his enemy when they want to try and become "positive" again. * Demonic Summon: Fatum stabs his sword into the ground in front of him and opens a portal to the Demon Realm. Calling one of his own personal demons from it, he has them attack the enemy. He may use this for any possible purpose. * Three-Sealed Triangle: Explosion: Drawing some invisible signs in the air, Fatum creates three seals around someone. Facing his palm at the person, he creates a dark red explosion within seals around the person. This attack is almost virtually impossible to evade unless someone is able to dig under the blast (but even if they could, they'd have to be faster than Fatum), however, it can be blocked if someone is able to put an extremely strong defense around their body before the explosion hits. * Void Blast: This is an unnamed skill where Fatum extends his hand, gathering Void Akehura in front of it in the form of a ball. A beam-like widespread blast of void akehura is fired from the ball at the target. The attack creates a large explosion on contact, powerful enough to do massive damage to anyone even close to the proximity of the attack. By lowering this attack's strength, he can increase its speed, making the attack even harder to dodge. The attack is not as powerful but it still deals a lot of damage to the target. * Devil's Portal: Another unnamed technique where he can open a red portal behind, to the left or right, or in front of him to either teleport to another location or to dodge an attack and reappear somewhere else. It is unknown how far he can actually travel but as seen in game, it's clear that he can teleport between realms, as seen when he leaves for the Demon Realm after defeating Nulla. Background Fatum is the direct descendant of "The One", the original demon. His mother, Libatis (who is "The One" ), married a male demon about nineteen years into her lifetime and had Fatum. Fatum was born with an exceptionally strong sense of life from the moment he was born, mainly because, Libatis introduced him to the world of suffering very early in life. Fatum witnessed the death of his father a few years after he was born, thus solidifying how things can either succeed or work in your favor. Libatis was very much the type of person that was born from the purest form of negativity and she would often speak about how "good" or "evil" she was. To Fatum, after he learned what those terms meant, he kind of believed her to be nothing but evil. If she was doing anything that pertained to being good, it was just simply because she had some ideals that worked alongside those who were "good". All in all, Libatis seemed to do everything for herself and even after she had Fatum, it seemed that she didn't really care about either. Libatis wasn't there for much of his life and she would often be gone for many days and nights doing whatever she wanted to do. Libatis was not a good parent in any sense and Fatum never really found out why she was gone so much. At some point, Fatum and Libatis never saw one another, probably because Fatum didn't know the concept of the day and night in the early days of Flurutus but... he would attempt to understand the concept through several hours passing. That was... more or less his way of understanding what "day and night" was. Separated by frequent changes of the light versus the dark that happened so frequently. From the moment he was born, he felt important. Maybe it was because everyone who knew who he was knew he was related to Libatis? Maybe it was because he often bullied weaker demons? From the moment he was born, he was already one of the top ranking demons; simply put, he was a Lord and he had the power of one too. Libatis was one of the strongest beings that lived on Flurutus, and Fatum had truly gotten most of that same strength in his birth. Like most demons after Libatis, Fatum was wholly evil. He used his overwhelming strength to bring other powerful demons to their knees, and when he was younger, he was often revered as something close to a Divine. Fatum had never seen the Divine with his own eyes so, for the longest, he simply thought he was the strongest ever. At some point or another, when he spoke in a blasphemous way of the Divine, he was struck down and almost killed by one of them. Fatum continued to understand what fate could do to him at that point too. As the years flew by, he was already growing in age for many demons. He was one of the eldest ones at this point and he had been there to see the birth of some of the races. Unfortunately for them, he had some distaste for most other races. One of the ones that he had disliked the most was Travelers and that wasn't because he thought they were anything special, he just thought they were too strong for their own good. Fatum would have loved to destroy Zero at some point but he never seemed to get a chance. Eventually, he figured out that, part of the reason his mother was always gone was because she was always around Zero. Originally, Fatum was angered by that, especially considering that many other demons had parents or parental figures. Fatum never had anything like that but eventually, that anger died away for Zero and the hate was transferred to her entire race instead of simply just her. Fatum decided to keep his distance from the Travelers and focus on seeing that the demons were the top race in Flurutus. Time continued to pass and he slowly became privy to the idea of demons (still called "devils" back then) never being the top race. Somehow, in his ignorance and watchful eye over the demons, he completely missed Dragons becoming the top-dogs of the world. They ruled with an iron fist and whenever Fatum tried to confront them about this, he was shot back down, sometimes literally. One day, he tried to challenge the King of Dragons. The battle was fierce but Fatum was defeated and left to rot. Believing he was going to die in this instance, Libatis appeared before him once more and helped nurse her son back to full health. He did not bother thanking her after his body, pride, and mind were healed from the beating he got; he simply left, never to see her ever again. Despite being a major participant of the events that took place after the "War of Ages", him and the demons more or less stayed out of the war itself. They knew it was foolish to become a part of such a scrimmage and so, they did not become a part of it. The reason they were even slightly involved was because of a foolish human wanting to learn their magic. Devil magic was extremely dangerous but Fatum allowed the human to learn from him; it was surprising because the human's body was not effected by the environment of what would eventually be called the "Demon's Realm", showing Fatum that the human was more than ready to learn such a dangerous style of magic. Once the human left, Fatum did not try to contact them ever again. He came to dislike humans for their brashness and recklessness and their overall stupidity. He didn't hate them like he hated the Travelers but still, they were a foolish race of beings. After the events of The War of Ages ended, Fatum was one of the first to hear of the death and carnage that a human had caused. It was so devastating that it even managed to kill some of their own kind. However, after it all happened, the humans ended up being the majority of beings left on Flurutus. Fatum took this chance to work things in his favor; he controlled one of the most prolific and powerful humans in history at the time and set his plan in motion. He wanted to see the world continue to burn and since Travelers were one of the most dwindled races at the time, he had humans rewrite history to favor them, screwing with future history books and how people would feel about the race as a whole. When the human race continued to do things that were deemed "wrong" or "malicious" by all the other races, Fatum backed out of the picture and returned to the demon realm. He was there for awhile until the end of Generation 3 where human hatred was a very common thing in the world. He knew his plan had come to fruition. Using some transformation magic, he changed into some human with his same name, and started a certain group of bandits, that followed the concept of "Amor Fati". Eventually, Fatum revealed himself as a demon and he created a dark guild based on the bandits that stuck around after they realized what he was. Amor Fati was the first dark guild ever and it has stayed at the top for the longest. Ever since then, Fatum has only appeared when he decides to mess with people's fate. Fatum wishes to someday see the world burn completely and ever since the return of Zero, he has gone into maximum overdrive. He has gone so far as to try and control Zero, albeit slowly, so she doesn't immediately notice the changes in her body. One day, Fatum will see his dream of destruction realized, even if he isn't alive to actually make it happen. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Guild Master Category:Master Category:Amor Fati members Category:Teddy-Daimyo